H I G H
by aicchan
Summary: Another and another NejiSasu PWP. XDD. WARNING!


**H I G H**

Disclaimer: PUNYA OM KISHIMOTO MASAHIIII XDD

Pairing: NejiSasu and ItaNaru

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**WARNING!!! NC-17!!! PWP!!**

**I'M GOING CRAZYYY!!!!!**

**3rd Series of NejiSasu PWP XDD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar rapat di lehernya saat dia membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat dia menginap malam ini. Menghadiri rapat direksi menggantikan pamannya termasuk salah satu agenda rutin Neji tiap bulan. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh, karena... saat seperti ini dia bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya hingga puas.

"Sudah kembali?"

Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke duduk santai di sofa dan sedang menonton televisi,

"Lama sekali. Aku saja sudah selesai sejak tadi," kata Sasuke.

Neji melepaskan jas putih yang dia pakai dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke tempat tidur, "kau sih enak ada kakakmu. Aku kan cuma sendiri menggantikan paman."

"Hn," Sasuke memindah saluran televisi, "jadi ke pub?"

"Iyalah. Rugi kalau menginap di hotel semewah ini tanpa mencicipi pubnya. Iya 'kan?" Neji memandang wajah malam kota tokyo yang tampak dari jendela kaca di lantai 25 itu, "aku mandi dulu. Kau ganti pakaian!!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung mematikan televisi. Lalu dia menuju ke lemari pakaian dan mengaduk-aduk pakaian yang ada di sana. Dia akan menginap seminggu di hotel iu karena urusan bisnis keluarganya. Menyenangkan—karena dia bisa terus bersama dengan Neji.

Setelah memilih-milih, Sasuke menarik sebuah kaus hitam ketat dan jeans pendek. Lalu dia pun segera berganti pakaian. Sambil menunggu Neji, dia memilih untuk mencari minuman segar dari lemari es.

Tapi rupanya dia tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena Neji segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu bersiul melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," kata Neji sambil mencari bajunya di lemari yang sama.

"Kau sendiri yang suruh aku bawa baju seperti ini," Sasuke meminum colanya sampai habis.

Neji tertawa pelan. Dan dia pun segera berganti pakaian dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeans biasa, "sudah siap?"

Dan mereka berdua pun menuju ke pub yang ada di lantai dasar hotel itu.

.

#

.

Musik keras memenuhi ruangan itu. Pub eksklusif yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang menjadi member. Tempat yang pas untuk melepas penat setelah menghadapi urusan bisnis yang memusingkan.

"Di sana kosong," Neji mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Melewati orang-orang yang bergoyang di lantai dansa, disirami oleh spotlight yang berwarna-warni.

Tempat pilihan Neji itu seperti 'terlupakan' diantara hentakan musik dan atmosfir panas di seluruh penjuru pub. Sinar spotlight pun hanya sesekali sampai di meja itu. Membuat pikiran Neji menggila,

Keremangan pub itu tidak membuat Neji kesulitan menikmati wajah Sasuke. Malah baginya, keindahan wajah itu tampak lain diantara bias lampu yang berkerlip menggoda dalam pub mewah itu.

"Kakakmu tidak turun?" tanya Neji di telinga Sasuke untuk mengatasi suara musik yang sangat kencang.

"Mana mungkin, paling dia juga asik sendiri dengan Naruto," kata Sasuke, dia pun menyalakan korek api sebagai sinyal untuk memangggil pelayan. Tak lama, seorang pelayan pun datang ke meja mereka dan mencatat pesanan.

"Kau mau dansa?" tawar Neji.

"Malas. Lebih baik menonton saja."

"Oke," Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke dan bersandar di sofa merah yang empuk itu.

Sejenak mereka menikmati suasana pub itu dan menyantap apa yang mereka pesan. Namun semakin malam, gairah di tempat itu semakin memuncak. Musik makin menggila dan para dancer yang 'bertugas' semakin memanaskan suasana.

Neji menelan ludah saat melihat aksi mereka yang ada di lantai dansa. Lelaki dan wanita seolah tak lagi memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana cara menghabiskan malam ini dengan istimewa. Beberapa dancer mulai naik ke meja pub dan menaikkan suhu di pub itu dengan mulai melucuti pakaian mereka satu per satu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Neji bergerak di punggung Sasuke, menyusuri tulang belangan pemuda itu.

"Neji..." Sasuke mencoba menghindar, tapi Neji keburu menangkap pinggangnya dan mencium bibirnya. Seperti biasa... Sasuke tak bisa melawan pesona alamai Neji yang selalu memikatnya.

Tangan Neji kini muai menyelinap ke balik kaus Sasuke dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dia suka. Lalu sebelah tangannya menyalakan korek api untuk memanggil pelayan.

Walau pelayan sudah datang, Neji tak melepaskan Sasuke dan memberi isyarat pada si pelayan yang langsung mengerti. Pelayan itu pergi dan kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas minuman.

Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan meja, barulah Neji melepaskan Sasuke yang langsung menarik nafas. Neji mengambil salah satu gelas di meja itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung mengenggak habis isi gelas itu, dan mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing, "Neji... apa ini?"

"Hanya vodka..." bisik Neji.

"K—kenapa... kau 'kan tahu.. aku tidak kuat minum..." Sasuke merasa tenaganya makin menghilang.

"Karena aku ingin.. menikmatimu yang seperti ini," tangan Neji kembali menyusup ke balik kaus Sasuke dan memanja kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya pun menikmati leher Sasuke yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Ngg.. Neji..." pengaruh alkohol membuat Sasuke tidak sanggup mempertahankan akan sehatnya. Separuh sadar, dia bangkit hanya untuk duduk di pangkuan Neji dan menciumnya.

Neji membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati, mencicipi aroma vodka dalam mulut Sasuke membawa sensasi baru dalam dirinya.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke mengerang saat tangan Neji mengusap kakinya dan menggoda kulit pahanya. Jeans ketat itu terasa makin tidak nyaman dia kenakan.

Neji menikmati gerakan Sasuke yang makin tidak terkontrol. Merekam suaranya yang terdengar lebih jelas dari hentakan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Neji meraih gelas lain di meja, meneguknya, dan dia melmat bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Memindah minuman keras di mulutnya pada Sasuke.

Tambahan alkohol dalam dirinya semakin membuat Sasuke tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Tubuhnya terlanjur haus akan sentuhan Neji.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya," Neji tersenyum puas, lalu dia pun membawa Sasuke keluar dari pub dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Begitu keluar lift, Neji membopong tubuh Sasuke seolah pangeran yang tengah membawa sang putri. Sedikit tergesa, dia membuka pintu kamar, menguncinya dan langsung meebahkan tubuh Sasuke di tempat tidur king size dalam kamar hotel yang mewah itu.

"Engh... Neji..." Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman dan Neji tahu benar apa sebabnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melepaskan kaus yang dia pakai, lalu naik dan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Sekali lagi dia memanja Sasuke dengan pelukan dan ciuman yang tanpa jeda, membuat Sasuke semakin menggila.

Tak menunggu Sasuke untuk memohon, Neji segera mengenyahkan seluruh kain yang memisahkan mereka.

"Mm.." Sasuke sedikit merasa lega saat tubuhnya terbebas dari rasa tidak nyaman.

Neji tersenyum senang, Sasuke yang mabuk seperti ini sungguh membangkitkan minatnya. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama menggoda, dan segera masuk dalam hidangan utama.

"Ahh!! Neji..." erang Sasuke saat tubuhnya dinikmati oleh lidah dan mulut kekasihnya itu. Membawa sensasi menggelora di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik, dia pun mencapai puncak keintiman mereka dan melepaskan seluruh hasrat dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya seperti coklat yang lumer karena panas yang membara.

Tak membuang waktu, Neji pun memposisikan dirinya dan tanpa peringatan, dia menerobos masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke yang langsung tersentak hebat.

"AHHK!! Aaa—!!" Kepala Sasuke melesak ke bantal dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pada seprei yang sudah berantakan, "n—Neji!!! Aahh!!!"

Neji tak mengulur waktu dan menikmati erangan yang terus keluar dari bibir Sasuke setiap kali dia bergerak. Peluh dan desahan nafas menjadi satu saat akhirnya Sasuke mengimbangi pergarakan Neji dalam tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya bertumpu di lengan kokoh milik Neji dan kini tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda itu.

"Sasuke..." Neji memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Pengaruh alkohol dan juga pengaruh dari aktivitas mereka saat ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang, menerima kesatuan diri mereka yang membawanya terbang tinggi. Terlebih saat Neji memanja bagian tubuhnya yang terus bergesekan dengan perut Neji. Sensasi itu melambungkannya tinggi dan dalam sekejab merubah dunianya menjadi putih....

Neji melepaskan kepuasan dirinya dalam tubuh Sasuke saat untuk ke sekian kalinya pemuda itu meneriakkan namanya. Perlahan dia pun melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu dan berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun—kau tetap menyenangkan untukku," Neji mencium bibir Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya...

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Neji terbangun terlebih dahulu. Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang pulas di sebelahnya. Dan melihat wajah Sasuke, lagi-lagi timbul niat iseng dalam diri Neji. Dia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan melakukan sesuatu....

Tak lama, Sasuke ikut terbangun. Sedikit linglung karena hangover. Tapi rupanya pengaruh alkohol masih bekerja dengan sangat baik di dalam dirinya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyapa tubuhnya dari dinding kaca di sekeliling kamar itu, sejenak membutakan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara Neji, Sasuke menoleh ke kanan, buram, tapi dia bisa menangkap sosok Neji berdiri di mini bar yang ada dalam kamar itu. Dia coba bangun, namun tidak bisa. Dia terus mencoba, hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau kedua tangannya –lagi-lagi- terikat di tempat tidur.

"... Neji.. lepaskan aku.." pintanya lemah.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak. Aku masih belum puas bersenang-senang denganmu," dia menunjukkan sebuah pena pada Sasuke, "kau masih ingat dengan 'teman'mu ini 'kan?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah.

"Bagus kalau kau ingat," dan Neji pun menekan tombol di pena itu.

"Ahh~"

Berulang kali Neji memainkan tombol itu dan menikmati reaksi Sasuke, "sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu yang seperti ini."

"Ahh!! Neji... lepaskan ini!!!" Sasuke menggeliat, berusaha lepas dari ikatan di kedua tangannya, diperburuk oleh 'teman' ciptaan Neji yang memanjanya di bawah saja.

"Tidak.. sampai aku puas," Neji mengambil selotip dan merekatkannya pada tombol di pena. Membuat getaran dalam tubuh Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ahh.. ah! Neji.. nggh!!" Sasuke menggeliat hebat merasakan sensasi yang menyenangkan itu.

Neji kembali ke dekat tempat tidur dan membawa sebotol red wine, "kau tampak menggoda seperti itu, Sasuke..." dia pun menikmati 'pertunjukan' dari Sasuke itu. Semakin lama pengaruh dari 'teman' itu semakin membuat Neji tergiur dengan lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang tampak semakin mengoda di setiap gerakannya.

Dia pun membuka tutup botol red wine itu dan menuangkannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh!!" Sasuke bereaksi saat cairan dingin itu menyentuh tubuhnya yang panas, "Neji..." dengan pasrah dia menyerah dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya saat Neji memandikannya dengan alkohol memabukkan itu.

Aroma anggur tercium jelas bercampur dengan aroma keintiman yang kental di udara. Neji memandang sisi pribadi di tubuh Sasuke yang kini di hujani perlahan oleh cairan merah dari dalam botol. Cairan itu berpadu dengan sari diri Sasuke yang membuat Neji semakin 'lapar'.

Neji segera membuka yukata mandi yang dia pakai dan melempar botol wine tadi ke sebelah Sasuke. Dan dia pun segera menikmati tubuh Sasuke yang berasa anggur itu.

Kehangatan dalam mulut Neji, yang diperparah dengan getaran dari 'teman'nya, membuat Sasuke terlena. Merasakan Neji menikmatinya, menyecap kenikmatan dari tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya mampu mengerang dan merintih. Dia tak lagi mencoba untuk bebas, dia telah menjadi tawanan Neji yang sempurna.

"Ngh!!" Sasuke mengerang protes saat Neji tiba-tiba mencabut 'teman'nya itu dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke lantai begitu saja.

Tak peduli pada pandangan Sasuke yang jelas tidak suka, Neji mengambil kembali botol winenya dan kembali memandikan sisi tubuh Sasuke yang semenjak tadi dia nikmati selayak permen lolipop. Cairan itu meluncur mulus ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain yang juga menjadi incarannya sedari tadi.

"Kau tahu?" katanya sambil memposisikan diri tepat di 'pintu masuk', "wine pun bisa menjadi teman yang sangat baik," dan Neji pun segera menerobos ke pintu rapat itu.

"NEJIII!!!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa saat merasakan keseluruhan diri Neji dalam dirinya. Ledakan tak tertahankan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, membasahi perut dan dadanya.

Sekali lagi Neji bergerak dengan irama yang tidak pelan, dia menahan kedua kaki Sasuke tepat di belakang lutut pemuda itu, seutuhnya memegang kendali permainan. Setiap gerakan dan gesekan membuat Neji mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengerang tanpa daya dan penuh dengan rasa tidak sabar.

"Neji!!!" Sasuke terengah mengikuti gerakan Neji yang begitu cepat. Setiap kali Neji bergerak, setiap kali pula dia melambung tinggi. Meski Sasuke merasa staminanya sudah habis, tapi Neji tetap saja bisa membuatnya kembali 'hidup' dan kembali menikmati titik tertinggi kebersamaan mereka ini.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Sasuke terbangun. Tapi kali ini lebih segar dari yang pertama tadi. Tubuhnya tak lagi berat dan kepalanya juga tidak terasa pusing. Lalu dia mendapati dirinya ada dalam pelukan Neji yang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke duduk pelan-pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Neji –dan juga tidak ingin menambah sakit yang masih sedikit terasa di tubuhnya- dan baru sadar kalau sekarang tubuhnya sudah bersih, bahkan sudah memakai piyama sutra yang dingin. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia mandi. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bahwa Neji lah yang sudah 'membesihkan' semua kekacauan yang mereka buat tadi.

Sasuke duduk dan memandang wajah tidur Neji, "padahal dia ini orang paling egois... tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari dia, ya?" jemarinya menyusuri bentuk wajah Neji yang sama sekali tidak terusik. Sasuke pun tersenyum, "dasar orang aneh," dikecupnya bibir Neji sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya yang terus menemaninya mulai saat mereka SMA hingga mereka hampir lulus kuliah. Dan Sasuke jelas mengerti bahwa selamanya—dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pesona alami Neji yang telah merantai hatinya dengan begitu erat.

Keremangan kamar mewah itu dihiasi oleh bias sinar lampu neon yang bertaburan di luar sana. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengusik dua insan yang kini tengah berkelana di dunia mimpi yang tak berbatas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU BUAT AOOOOO aka. Aozora NejiSasu XD!!!!!**

Yeeiii— nih kado ultah buat kamu XD. Karena jauh, ga bisa ngasih apa-apa XDD. Moga kamu suka XD

.

.

Buat para readers yang udah sudi baca fic nista ini—matur nuhun sanget XD makasih banyak... moga-moga saia ga menjadi penyebab mimisan masal XDD. Saia tunggu ripiuannya XD Ja naa!! *lambe2 gaje*


End file.
